Gerbs
by CCCAPE
Summary: Klaine/sickness.Kurt and Blaine are alone for the weekend.Unfortunately Kurt is sick with the flu.But that doesn't stop Blaine.Steaminess ensues.


**A/N: My very first fanfic.I LOOOVE gLee! I love Kurt the idea of Kurt/Blaine makes me feel all warm n fuzzy inside.*sigh* Read and Review and Please be honest with me.I can take it.**

**...**

Kurt was in the middle of sneezing repeatedly into a handful of Kleenex when he swore he heard a faint sniffling right beside him. When his nose finally gave him a break he whipped around,one eyebrow raised suspiciously at Blaine who merely beamed,amused by his boyfriend's paranoia.

"Just messing with ya, babe," he chuckled. "Told you,I'm invincible." He beat his chest, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Yeah? Led's see how id-vid-ci-buhl you are da nex time I _own _your ass," Kurt smirked. He disposed of the dirty tissues before lying back down onto Blaine's lap.

"Are you threatening me with knee-weakening sex?" he grinned down at Kurt hungrily. "Because I'm totally up for it if you are" he said playfully, bringing his face closer to the younger man in his lap.

Kurt frowned. "Geddoff! I told you if you're nod careful you're godda catch it"

"Not likely" Blaine insisted, pulling his sick boyfriend in for a kiss. Kurt's protests were cut short by a pair of lips on his and Blaine held him firmly in place as he tried to squirm away.

"Besides,it'll totally be worth that if I do."

Kurt sighed, realizing it was now hopeless. "Well dere's no 'if' aboud id now,you jus god all by gerbs!" He mustered all of his strength to sit up and give Blaine a good punch in the arm.

"It's nod funny!" he croaked at Blaine who had stopped laughing but could not manage to wipe the grin off his face, despite his boyfriend's obvious distress.

"It's not." he agreed, still smiling "But sick Kurt is kind of adorable. Also he sneezes like a rabbit." he laughed. "Besides babe, I don't care. I _want_ your germs. Can you imagine me going five or more days,no kissing, cuddling. Nothing? You'd have to lock me up somewhere. And even then I'd go mad."

Kurt rolled his eyes but all Blaine noticed was how Kurt seemed to be having more difficulty breathing.

"Here. Blow. "

Kurt dismissed the hand offering the tissues. "I jus did. In da bathroom."

"It's pretty obvious you need to again."

"No.I'b fide."

"You're 'fide' huh?. Okay. If you say 'mommy makes me muffins' properly I'll believe you and drop it."

"Shuddup. I'b nod sayin dat."

"Or that could work too," Blaine teased, grinning triumphantly. Kurt sniffed, attempting to clear his nasal passage somewhat and Blaine didn't miss the longing glance he cast towards the rejected Kleenex, even if it did last merely a second. Blaine smiled knowingly. "Kurt, for crying out loud, you don't have to be embarrassed to blow your nose in front of me. I've been sick before. I know how it works."

Kurt blushed at how transparent he was."You probly think I'b so gross right now," he said shyly.

"Baby just last night you threw up on me, remember?" Kurt cringed. Of course he remembered. "Well it doesn't get much grosser than that," Blaine teased "yet you're still the biggest turn-on" The corners of Kurt's mouth turned upwards, just slightly. "Now come on. It'll make you feel better." Kurt accepted the tissues and did as he was told. "Better?"

"I disgust myself," Kurt complained "but yes, much."

Blaine beamed "Well look who's making sense again."

He draped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, wrapping his blankets tighter around him and pulling him to his chest. Kurt nuzzled in to the warmth and Blaine did the same, burying his face in Kurt's hot neck, inhaling his favorite scent. "Man I can't believe we have your house for an entire three-day weekend." Blaine said.

"Mmhmm. Not exactly what I had in mind though." Blaine began kissing and nibbling on Kurt's neck, slowly moving upwards to his mouth. Kurt's plump lips parted slightly as he let out a soft moan.

" No,but this is just as good." Blaine whispered between kisses. Their lips moved in sync like they were both born to do this. Blaine deepened the kiss. He was in pure bliss and felt as if he stopped he just might die. His life at that moment depended on Kurt's lips and the small noises of pleasure that escaped them. The feel of his hot breath against his skin. And oh-my-goodness that _voice._ He could do this forever.

"Blaine," Kurt tried to pull apart just a little.

"Mmmnn" Blaine held him tighter, with no intention of letting go.

"Blaine stop I-" Kurt was cut off once again as Blaine's tongue found his.

"No talking now okay?"

"But-"

"Mmmnn"

"Blaine!"

"Hmmm.."

"Achoo!"

Blaine finally pulled away,but only after Kurt had sneezed right onto him,spraying his face with a generous amount of saliva.

"Oh my gosh I am _so_ sorry Blaine I-"

"You tried to warn me," Blaine reasoned, wiping his face off on the sleeve of his t-shirt. Kurt was relieved to see that he was smiling. "It's okay. But I have to say, you owe me for that." Blaine said leaning in once more.

"Wha-" Kurt was interrupted for the fifth time that evening.


End file.
